Deja Vu: Storm Clouds
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: The fourth part of the Deja Vu Cycle.  Victoria Crane has to choose between her love and her family.  COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Déjà Vu: Storm Clouds  
  
(A/N: I know, I know, it's been a long time since I updated. I got caught up in the world of Harry Potter. Sorry. But be happy I'm writing this at all, I almost decided to scrap the idea. Since I am at university now, I haven't had much time for Passions watching, so I thought I might have to just leave you all hanging. But I think that if I work really fast, I may be able to end the Déjà vu Cycle, after almost THREE years of writing it. Wow, three years. That's insane. I've improved a lot as a writer since then; at least I like to think so.  
  
Anyways, to place this story in the realm of the Passions world, it is set before Sheridan had her baby (since I didn't see that episode), Gwen still doesn't know Theresa is in LA, Kay just had Marie, etc.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Victoria Crane lay in bed, huddled up under her blanket. She didn't understand why but for the last week, ever since she and Noah had returned from the Crane cabin, she had felt a sense of foreboding, like she knew something bad was about to happen. The feeling terrified her.  
  
She wished desperately that Fox was still here, not out cavorting in Los Angeles. They had always had a special bond. Throughout their childhood, they had paired up against the world. And especially against their mother. She just adored her "Foxy Man", as she had always called him. He was the person she would have turned to now, if he had been nearby. But no, he was on the other side of the country, trying with all his might to tear Whitney Russell away from her fiancé Chad Harris. Victoria knew she was one of the only people who knew the true identity of Fox's "mystery lady". Even her ex-stepmother - well actually the woman who they had used to think was her stepmother, but that's a whole other story - Theresa didn't know. Though that was probably for the best, since Whitney was her best friend and all.  
  
Anyways, Fox was not here. No one was here. Well, Father and Rebecca were probably around, but she didn't want to think about them. Or what they were doing. It was so disgusting, watching them. They made her want to vomit.  
  
She couldn't call Noah either. He was at the hospital, taking care of his new niece, Maria. Not that she would have told him anything about her misgivings. She didn't want to worry him over something that was likely nothing anyways.  
  
Amy was on vacation at some tropical resort, and she didn't want to ruin her best friend's trip because of a little mixed up feelings.  
  
The only other person she had ever confided it perhaps would be Sheridan. Well, that was out. She was in Paris, or kidnapped if you believed Luis. Though Victoria had to admit she almost did. Sheridan just wasn't the type to run off like that, especially not while she was pregnant. Then again, her life was such a mess, leaving may have been the only option.  
  
So there was no one for Victoria to turn to. She had to deal with this by herself. But she was used to that. All her life she had had to look after herself. The Crane name only got you so far. Okay, it actually got you pretty far. But you could always go further. And she always had, through whatever means necessary. She had always had the Crane instincts, taking what she wanted regardless of who she hurt. Victoria could see now that she had been a spoiled rich bitch, but that was how she had been raised. And it had served her well.  
  
So, pushing all misgivings to the back of her mind she got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. After eating a full breakfast - eggs benedict - she went to the living room, reclining on a couch as she prepared to read Wuthering Heights, one of her favourite books. She just adored it, though now that she had experienced love she couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her love, like Cathy and Heathcliff had been.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Victoria looked up to see if any of the maids were around, to answer it. They weren't. Sighing heavily, she reached over to press the speakerphone button. If it was some charity worker, looking for a handout, she would scream.  
  
"Victoria Crane," she said after the speakerphone was activated.  
  
"Hello dear," rang out a very familiar voice, that filled Victoria with dread.  
  
It was her grandfather. Alistair Crane. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Grandfather! What do you want?"  
  
"Why, to talk to my dear grandchild of course. Why else would I be phoning, except to have a nice chat with you."  
  
"Um, let's see. You've never called to 'chat' with me before, so excuse me if I'm a bit suspicious. You never do anything without an ulterior motive."  
  
"Oh, Victoria, that hurts. You make it sound like I care nothing for you."  
  
"Well, you don't. At least not that I've ever seen. The only thing you're concerned about is money and the Crane name."  
  
"How little you know me. I care about everyone in the family. How they behave, where they're going in life."  
  
"Where they're going in life? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like. I care about your future, dear. And I want to help insure that it is a good future, both for you and the entire family."  
  
Victoria's sense of foreboding was deepening with every word her grandfather uttered. She didn't know what he was planning, but she was sure that it wouldn't be something she'd like.  
  
"So, down the business. I have a proposal for you."  
  
Alistair's voice brought Victoria out of her reverie. "A proposal? About what?"  
  
"Well, it's your typical proposal."  
  
"Concerning what?"  
  
"Marriage of course."  
  
"Marriage? You're getting married?"  
  
He laughed. "Of course not child. You are."  
  
"WHAT!!!" She was glad she was already sitting down, or she would have fallen at that word.  
  
"I have found a suitable husband for you. An English lord of some sort. Nobility. Perfect for my grandchild. Think of it, Lady Victoria Crane-Bennett."  
  
"What? Bennett?"  
  
"Ah yes, the man is Lord Gregory Bennett. Not only is he a titled lord, but he also owns a prosperous fisheries company. A perfect complement for Crane Industries. And all we need to solidify the merger is a marriage between him and one of our unmarried Crane daughters. You."  
  
"Why me? Why not."  
  
"Why not your sister? Because you are the elder. You are the firstborn. At least you are now."  
  
"Well, I won't do it!"  
  
"You won't? Since when did you ever have a choice in this?"  
  
"Of course I have a choice! You can't force me to marry someone!"  
  
"Maybe not, but if you want to remain a part of this family, you will consent. Goodbye Victoria."  
  
She heard a click, and the line went dead. Her whole body was shaking. She couldn't believe what had happened. She would never have thought even Alistair capable of such a horrible ultimatum. At least not in this century. But he had made it. She would either marry a stranger, or be disowned. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Victoria had to get out of the house. She just couldn't stand to be there any longer, to be in the room where her grandfather had issued that horrible threat. She could still hear his voice haunting the room. It was horrible.  
  
She ran out of the mansion, not even stopping to grab her car keys. So she was forced to travel on foot, which she did, all the way to Harmony. She found herself on a bench in the park, after an unknown passage of time during which she wandered aimlessly. And on that bench, she sat and thought.  
  
She couldn't marry this Lord Gregory Bennett. The only Bennett she would ever marry would be Noah, who she loved and adored with her entire heart. The person who had showed her was it was like to love, and to be loved in return.  
  
Yet, could she give up her life as a Crane? All the luxuries and comforts that she was so used to. Could she just walk away from the family that, though they often did not get along, at some level actually did care for each other? It may not be obvious to the outside world, but there was love in the Crane household. Her father certainly adored her. As did Sheridan, and her siblings. And, despite all the anger, Victoria knew that Ivy did love her. Victoria was a Crane. She couldn't deny it, that family was in her blood. How could she forget about those bonds?  
  
It was an impossible situation. How could anyone choose between their love and their family?  
  
She had found such happiness with Noah. It was beyond words the love she felt with him. But, how could she be certain it would last. She had seen so many loves destroyed. She thought of the people around her, and how much trouble love had caused.  
  
Her aunt Sheridan was caught between two brothers. She was married to one, and in love with the other. She was pregnant, and didn't know who the father was. Love, and the mishaps that seemed to come along with it, had driven her out of the country.  
  
Her half-brother Ethan was newly married to his pregnant wife Gwen, his childhood sweetheart. Yet, when she saw him look at Theresa, his former fiancée, she could tell he was still in love with her. That little love triangle had been going on for years, and was still breaking hearts.  
  
There was the triangle of Kay, Miguel and Charity. There was also something going on between her father and Dr. Eve Russell, though neither her or Fox could quite figure out what it was. Speaking of Fox, he was in love with Whitney Russell, who was in love with Chad. So many triangles, you'd think it was a soap.  
  
And, of course, one couldn't forget the oddest one of all, the love square as she liked to call it. Ivy Crane/Winthrop/whatever she was calling herself these days, David Hastings, Sam Bennett and Grace Bennett. Trouble brewed whenever even two of these people were in the room together. Heaven help you in you came across all four.  
  
As she thought about it, Victoria realized that she didn't know of a single couple who was in love and happy. Not one. Apparently, the power of love was significantly less than most people wanted to believe. All conquering? No, it just conquered you. And then left you to pick up the pieces of your shattered heart.  
  
She slowly rose from the bench, and began trudging back towards the mansion. Love was just not to be trusted. It would ruin your life just as easily as it would make life worth living. It could not be counted upon to last, and even if it did, Wuthering Heights had proved that even that wasn't enough.  
  
She returned to the mansion, to the living room, to the phone where Alistair's voice had issued. She was thankful for speed-dial, for without it she doubted she would have been able to find the will to press the numbers.  
  
The phone rang once. Victoria took a deep breath, steadying herself for what she knew she must do.  
  
"Hello," came Grandfather's voice.  
  
"Yes," she said, and then hung up the phone. And then collapsed on the couch, her sobs filling the entire house with sadness.  
  
(A/N Ok, how's that. I know it was short, but it only took me like two hours to write the thing. One complete story all at once. I hope to keep up this pace, and when I find time I'll be writing the next part of the story, Déjà Vu: Wedding Bells, and then Déjà vu: A Marriage. I'm not sure if that will be the last one, though I think it will be. So, I'm almost finished the Déjà Vu saga!!! YEAH!!! Tell me what you think, pretty please. To read is human, to review divine!!!) 


End file.
